


Demon Dorito {Billdip~}

by Emo_Trash_23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Again, Aged up characters, Angst, Angsty nightmares, Bill Has A crush on Dipper, Bill is 18, Bill suffers from nightmares, Dipper and Mabel accidently summon Bill, Dipper and Mabel are 19, F/F, Flirting, M/M, References to Depression, Sexual abuse in chapter 5, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, The Pines are Home Alone, Top Dipper, bottom bill, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Trash_23/pseuds/Emo_Trash_23
Summary: Dipper and Mabel summoned Bill again accidently. Fortunately for Bill, he has a crush on Dipper.{Update- I’ll try upload as soon as possible but I’m busy during the week with school and exams so don’t expect the update schedule to be regular}





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, they just had to screw things up and summon the damn demon, didn't they. Dipper was trying to read a book whilst his sister tested his patience; she only found out that that was a big mistake when Dipper shouted, at the top of his lungs,

"Mabel! I swear to the Demon, I will summon Bill Cipher, if you do not, shut. the. fuck. up!"  
And then an all too familiar voice from seemingly nowhere,

"Hey there kiddos!"  
Which caused Dipper to facepalm, and sigh exasperatedly.

Weeks later, the two siblings were still figuring out how to get rid of the Demon, before their guardian got back. Dipper was searching through everything he had on Bill in his room , finding nothing about returning the dorito, and he still couldn't remember how they'd done it as kids. The brunette leaned back and rested his head against his bead, closing his eyes for a minute or two when he felt something heavy place itself over his outstretched legs. Lifting his heavy head up, Dipper came face to face with Bill who seemed to be just staring at him. 

"Can I help you?" Dipper asked with a deadpan expression.  
"Dipper," Bill started, "You do realise it's half four in the morning?"  
"I know Bill, I'm doing research. I'm up this late because of you,"  
The demon seemed to look guilty, before standing up and offering his hand.  
"Well then, if it's because of me, I'm flattered. Is it my charm keeping you up late at night?"  
"No, Bill, It's your constant pestering." Dipper deadpanned, getting up on his own, "Now, did you have a reason to bother me?"  
"Yep! Can I sleep with you tonight? The sofa is uncomfortable and it's cold in the living room,"  
"I'm not getting out of this, am I?"  
"Nope!" Bill shouted, before clicking his fingers. He had magically changed into a onesie.  
"That's what you wear?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, Yeah! Onesie's are the best, what do you wear?" it was now Bill's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
Dipper pulled his t-shirt and jeans off, pulling his discarded pj bottoms on.  
"This," He stated. Bill couldn't help it, he stared at Dipper's chest. Since when had the Kid got so defined and muscular? Dipper hadn't noticed Bill staring, he was already pulling the covers up.  
"You coming or what, Dorito?" Dipper asked, lifting up the covers. Bill silently walked over and got into the brunette's bed his back facing the latter. The darkness began to slowly encase Bill as he collected as much warmth as he could from Dipper.

/You'll never be good enough/

/You won't make it/ 

/You'll be forever isolated, you whore/

/Fucking slut/

 

Bill startled awake, bolting upright with sweat dripping down his forehead and the onesie sticking to his back, his breath ragged and pulled, eyes bloodshot and red. Bill reached up to place a shaky hand over his eyes. All his commotion must've woken Dipper, who placed his hand on Bill's shoulder.

"Bill, Why are you so sweaty?" Dipper asked, drowsily.  
"Nightmare," The blonde answered calming his breathing down.  
"Here, I'll run you a bath," Dipper whispered checking the time, it read 4: 36.  
"Thanks," Bill said, watching as Dipper left the room. Since when would he help Bill though?  
Dipper's voice calling from the bathroom snapped him out of his thoughts. Bill walked to the bathroom where Dipper had set up a bath.  
"I'll leave you to get changed and in, I assume you know how baths work, if you need help with your hair call me back in and don't lock the door just in case," Dipper said, closing the door and walking back to his room. Bill peeled off his onesie, discarding it in a corner. His thoughts were still whirring, even as he stepped into the lukewarm bath. After soaking for a bit he decided to wash but... He'd never had a shower or bath as a triangle, let alone a human but he didn't want to bother Pinetree. Sighing, Bill picked up a bottle of some sort, studying it for a while before getting angry with himself, before Bill knew it he was breaking down, his sobs were ugly and distressed, his breath was becoming increasingly ragged and his heartbeat was speeding up. He was a useless demon, a useless person, he couldn't do fuck all, he failed at everything, he-  
Dipper came running into the bathroom after he heard Bill sobbing.  
"Hey, Hey why are you crying?" Dipper asked, cradling the soaked blonde in his arms, not caring if he got wet in the process.  
"I-I can't-t do f-fuck all, pinetree," Bill sobbed trying to pull away from Dipper, who in turn pulled the former closer.  
"Don't say that bill, what do you need help with?" Dipper asked, caressing Bill's arm. The blonde looked towards the several bottles of soaps before looking down at his torso. Dipper seemed to understand as he grabbed a bottle of soap and a scrub.  
"Mind if I get in with you? It'll be easier but I don't have to,"  
"I-I don't m-mind," Bill's sobs were decreasing to hiccups.  
The brunette stripped and climbed in behind Bill. The blonde instinctively tensed up, before he felt Dipper's calming hands on his shoulders.  
"Hey, bill relax, your shoulder's are really knotted so I'm going to loosen them okay?" Bill had no idea what that meant but he trusted Dipper so he'd didn't speak up.  
Dipper started kneading his thumbs in a circular motion, working out the knots in the blonde's shoulders. Bill let out a whimper when he felt Dipper press on harder. He could feel his shoulders relaxing and Bill was actually thankful that Dipper had summoned him. Bill accidently let a few moans escape his mouth, before slapping his hand over his mouth,  
"Don't be embarrassed Bill," Dipper chuckled, " Massages are meant to feel good," 

By the time Dipper had managed to get all his knots out, Bill was already half asleep. Chuckling to himself, Dipper grabbed the scrub and lathered it with soap before spreading it over Bill's body. This had woken the blonde up and Dipper felt guilty but it would be better if Bill didn't fall asleep until he'd finished in the bath.  
"Hey Dorito, I'm going to wash your hair for you, is that okay?" To this, Bill nodded and leant back against Pinetree. Dipper covered his hands in shampoo, and started to rake them through the demon's hair; the brunette massaged the soap into Bill's hair which caused the latter to slowly fall asleep.

Dipper was first to get out, he dried himself off and dressed himself, there was only one set of pjs in the bathroom so he took the bottoms. Dipper lifted the asleep Bill out of the bath bridal style and sat him down on the sink side. Grabbing the towel he dried Bill off before dressing him and bridal carrying him to the bedroom. As dipper walked in he read the clock which said it was 9:52. He figured that he'd let Bill rest a bit longer whilst he made breakfast. Tucking the younger boy in, Dipper kissed (He hoped Bill wasn't awake right now) him on the forehead and left the room.  
Bill awoke to an empty bed, he felt around the coldness for Dipper, only realising that the boy wasn't there. Bill started to panic, his overwhelming thoughts racing back to him as if they were in a contest. What if he's left me? What if he thinks I'm too much to handle? He even said he didn't mean to summon me. Oh god what if he leaves me?

"Dipper!" Bill's strangled cry came out distorted and hoarse. Dipper came rushing into the room on command of his name.  
"Hey Bill? What's wrong?" He looked down to see the blonde curled up in a ball, his arms and head resting on his knees. The younger boy seemed to be crying, or at least it sounded like that, so Dipper sat next to him and put his arm around the boy: he would've hugged him but he wasn't sure If the blonde would appreciate the affection.  
"Hey, shh, don't cry, can you tell me what's wrong?"  
"I-I," Bill hiccupped, "T-thought you ha-ad left m-me," The blonde looked up at him, black eyes full of sadness.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I just went to make breakfast," Dipper said pulling Bill onto his lap so that he could cradle him.

They sat in silence for a bit before Bill piped up.  
"What did you make for breakfast?"  
Dipper chuckled and picked Bill up (Who squawked weirdly after he learnt he could be picked up so easily) and then walked to the kitchen. Mabel was still asleep in her fluffy-unicorn-pink room - she still hadn't changed the room, she says it brings back good memories. Dipper effortlessly carried Bill down to the kitchen and placed him on the side. After ten minutes or so, Dipper had finished making cheese on toast (he can't cook to save his life, don't judge Dipper)  
"Pinetree?" Bill called, from the dining room where he had moved to.  
"Mhm?" The boy answered, his hands full of plates.  
"Who are these?" Bill was holing a framed picture of his sister and her girlfriend.  
"Oh? That's Mabel and her girlfriend, Pacifica," Dipper stated, placing the plates of food on the table.  
"What're they doing?" Bill looked to photo again.  
"That's called kissing Bill, it's a sign of affection," Dipper sat down and beckoned for Bill to sit across from him.  
"Do you know what Love is Bill?" Dipper asked reaching for a slice of toast.  
"Well I've heard of it but uh..." Bill suddenly looked sheepish, "Never experienced it,"  
"You'll find it someday, with a charming smile like yours," Dipper said, winking and taking his plate to the kitchen and smirking to himself. Truth is, Bill had never been kissed, or loved or flirted with, or anything of the sort so he was confused when he felt his cheeks heat up.

~~Later on~~

"Pinetree?" Bill called, sitting on Dipper's bed, staring aimlessly at the wall.  
"Yes Bill?" Dipper looked up from the book he'd been reading.  
"What's it like to be kissed?" The blonde rolled onto his stomach to face Dipper.  
"Well...It depends on the amount of love shared, I can't really explain to you because most of the kisses I received were shitty,"  
"Are Mabel and Pacifica in love?"  
"They are, yes,"  
"Are you in love with anyone, Pinetree?"  
"No, I don't have a significant other as of now," Dipper sighed in his head, /I've given up dating since that whole Wendy incident/  
"Wendy? what happened?"  
/Shit, did I say that aloud?/ Dipper cursed and took a deep breath.  
"Well, you remember Wendy from when we were younger? We ended up dating for a while when we were older. But then that Robbie guy came along and made her cheat on me... Walked in on them doing something I can never un-see," Dipper said, shuddering at the memory.  
"Sorry for bringing it up Pinetree," Bill felt guilty.  
"Ah don't worry, you didn't know," Dipper said, going back to the book he was reading. The brunette felt a small finger poke his back, so he looked up to see a Bill looking at him.  
"When will I get kissed?" Bill asked, putting his head in his arms.  
"When someone falls in love with you, Dorito" Dipper said, patting Bill's arm.  
"Do people have to be in love to kiss?"  
"No, not necessarily, but normally most people are,"  
"Okay..." Bill gulped, "Will you kiss me? Because I want t know what it feels like and I don't think anyone will fall in love with me and even if they do-," Bill was rambling so Dipper cut him off.  
"I will, Dorito, but are you sure you want me to be your first kiss? We could set you up on a dating site?"  
"I-I'm sure."  
Dipper shifted himself so he was facing Bill,  
"It'll be easier if you come here," Dipper patted his outstretched legs for Bill to sit down. The latter jumped off the bed and kneeled over Dipper, straddling him.  
"Now," Dipper started, "Put your hands on my waist," The brunette guided Bill's hands to his waist before placing his own on Bill's shoulders.  
"Now close your eyes 'n' lean closer to me, but very slowly," Dipper moved his hands up onto Bill's neck.


	2. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.
> 
> Side note, 'A/N' means authors notes, just in case you didn't know :)

As if it were a picturesque, romantic firework display, sparks quite literally flew. From the moment their lips touched to the moment they seperated, Dipper's all sense of rational though went through the window, that was by far one of the best kisses he had ever received and they hadn't even kissed for that long! Bill's head was downcast, his fringe obscuring the veiw of a rose-pink dusting his silky white cheeks. Dipper moved his calloused hand under the blonde's chin and lifted his head up. The latter's blush got deeper when Dipper looked him in the eye.  
"Was that okay? For your first kiss?" Dipper asked, caressing Bill's jaw. The younger boy hummed in response before quickly, as if his life depended on it, Bill moved his hands to Dipper's neck and kissed the latter again. The brunette was surprised, to say the least. After finally breaking apart, Bill was quick to apologize.  
"Sorry- I um, It- I... I liked it-t so I t-thought I c-could do it again..." Bill hid his head in his hands, the small blonde quickly scampered off, aware that he'd kissed Dipper again without consent ((A/N Consent is important guys)) Dipper chuckled to himself, also knowing full well that Bill was developing a crush on him, the signs were all there. ~~~~~ A few weeks following the kiss, Bill hadn't said a words to Dipper aside from small talk or questions about the human world and appliances that he'd never heard of before. To be honest it was all starting to annoy Dipper, the poor boy hadn't done anything wrong, and Dipper had realized his feelings and come to terms with them ages ago. However, he was just to much of wimp to talk to Bill, with that ever-present fear of rejection and dishonesty looming over him like a vulture circling it's prey. Dipper walked into his guardian's kitchen (They were staying with them over the holiday but they'd already booked a holiday for two weeks, ((A/N I've given Dipper and Mabel a female and male guardian just because I can and because it makes the guardians less relevant to the plot line rather than using a main character)), so Dipper and Mabel looked after the house, it was a win/win situation) and made some toast. The brunette watched, deep in thought, as the toast sprung back from it's warm heated confines that is a toaster. He saw a flash or yellow fly from the bathroom to his bedroom. Must be Bill, he though to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but I've got a lot of shit going on in real life and I'm not at my best of times however I thought I should upload this.


	3. My Thoughts Aren't Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, in this chapter there's mentions of suicide, domestic abuse, self harm, depression etc, do NOT read if you are easily triggered also it's written from first person so again DON'T read If this triggers you.  
> So to make up for the last chapter being so shit and short, I decided to write this one from Bill's POV(Then going into Dipper's POV).  
> Again, incredibly sorry for the quality and quantity of last chapter, hope this makes up for it!

~~~Bill's POV~~~  
Drip...  
Drip...  
Drip...  
My tears, along with the blue, fluorescent, neon blood, splashes on the stained floor, collectively pooling together. Why am I like this? Why is it me? Why do I exist if all this fucking world wants to do is tear me apart piece by piece? What's the point? Maybe dad was right,  
"You're a disgrace to this realm, you're not my son," He said, his eyes full of tempestuous rage. Oh how I remember that day. Being kicked out that godforsaken place, left to fend for myself. All they left of me was a black, empty hole inside my chest, where once an innocent child-like heart sat, slowly watching as the poisonous venom of the cruelty and homicidal hearts that resided within my so-called family ate it up until it was noting but an empty shell of it's former self.

I cut open another wound on my forearm, the pain not affecting me. It's what you deserve. You did this to yourself. Not your brother, family, nobody. You did this to yourself. The thoughts repeat over and over and over like a broken record, and each time the cuts on my forearm become larger and larger until my whole arm is stained blue. /slut/ /whore/ /filthy bitch/ Oh how those bitter words effect the mind, like the toxin from a snake bite, slowly but surely murdering it's victim until the body lies deceased on the ground, rotting away with nobody there, nobody to help, no-one to say goodbye to.

Jars and jars of lies, just piling up, each lie worse than the last. The worst part? Knowing that those lies are from your own family. Dipper's sleepy, lumbering feet hit the floorboards snapping me back to reality. I hear the brunette walk past the bathroom and into the kitchen, obviously to make breakfast. After yesterday, I can't face him. I wait until I can hear Dipper sluggishly clattering about in the kitchen before sprinting upstairs and to the attic, Dipper's room right now probably isn't the best option in the world, seeing as there is a high chance of him coming up and seeing me and then kicking me out and- I'll have no where to go and and... I can feel my breath growing faster and faster, until I begin to hyperventilate. It's too much, way too much for me to handle. It's like I've just been assaulted with millions of bricks. And I can't tell nobody. Not a single soul. They'll be repulsed, they won't believe me, they will tell me to suck it up and that it's a part of life. 'Cause that's how it has always been. Eventually, I break down on the hallway floor, slowly becoming unconscious. Before I completely blackout, I see a pair of feet, and brown pajama bottoms. 

~~~Dipper's POV~~~~  
After finishing the plate of toast I made and leaving the dirty dish on the side ( Who actually still puts their dishes in the dishwasher?) and walk upstairs, yawning and cursing my tired eyes. Getting to the top stairs is always exhausting- A flash of yellow comes into sight and then into morphs into more of a human shape. It's Bill, I realise, lying there like a.. like a lifeless- 

"Bill!" I shout running over to him and kneeling, he's still breathing, even though it is ragged and irregular. Sighing with relief I pick Bill up and take him downstairs to the bathroom to make sure he is alright. When I get to the bathroom, there's a weird blue stain on the floor but do I care? nope, I'll check it out later. I place Bill sitting upright on the sink and get a flannel, completely soaking it in water and then placing it over Bill's forehead. After a few minutes of tenseness, he still hasn't woken up, deciding that he need some rest, I run a warm bath for him, it might wake him up, but at least it'll calm him down and hopefully solve whatever happened. After the bath has filled up, I make sure there's some bubbles in there, before undressing Bill. He still only has the pajama top I gave him on and he's got some bottoms on (which look suspiciously like Mabel's legging things) I carefully pull the bottoms off and then his jumper. As I pull the jumper off I notice that on the inside, it's stained blue, just like the stain on the floor. I look back at Bill's unconscious form, his lack of jumper now makes me notice the dozens of cuts on his forearm. 

"Oh please don't tell me..." At my sudden loud statement, the blonde begins to stir, his eyes blinking slowly before opening fully and surveying the surroundings. "Hey Bill, it's just me, you passed out, okay? do you remember anything?" The demon didn't say anything, he sat there staying completely silent, before furrowing his brows, as if remembering something bad and then at the top of his lungs, he released a blood-curdling scream, I plugged my ears, before clamping the blonde's mouth shut with my own hand. Didn't stop him screaming though, it was a little less loud, but still, he was screaming. In a flurry of earache and sympathy, I removed my hand and pressed my own mouth against Bill's pushing him against the wall of the sink. After kissing him for a bit, I pulled back, breathless. 

"Why did you scream?" I asked softly, albeit it was a bit angrily. 

"I-I d-don't... Th-hough-t-ts did-idn't... wo-ouldn't s-stop," The boy could hardly speak, his tongue got tied and his voice was broken and scratchy. 

"Alright." I moved to get some bandages from the cupboard, "Just, don't do this anymore, okay? You know I'm always here, and I'm going to judge you or hurt you. You're safe with me, Bill," I said, wrapping his arm up. He still hadn't said anything, his hand was just over his mouth. 

~~~Third Person POV(Smut)~~~  
Dipper carressed the boy's now bandaged arm, moving his hand up to Bill's face and gently prying the blonde's hand away from his mouth. 

"Dipper..." Bill started, "Kiss me again," The blonde looked at Dipper, eyes full of lust and sadness. Dipper complied, pressing his mouth against the blonde's. They kissed for awhile, before Bill started to get unconsciously needy. Dipper moved his mouth to Bill's chin and down to his neck, sucking a purple hickey there, Bill moaned, quite loudly, a high pitch and needy moan (It turned Dipper on way too much) The brunette continued to make marks all over Bill's otherwise unmarked body ( Apart from the cuts on his forearm). Dipper placed tiny butterfly kisses over his body, before finally settling in between the blonde's thighs. The brunette left hickeys on the inside of his thighs before peeling back Bill's underwear. The boy was already leaking and Dipper hadn't even done much, it still turned the latter on though. Bill gulped, his moans drowned out by his own hand. "Hey, don't cover your mouth, let me hear you," Dipper whispered in his ear, prying his hand away. The older boy took the tip of Bill's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue about, Bill moaned loudly, clawing at Dipper's hair. Bill bucked his hips, prompting Dipper to hold them down. As the brunette continued his administrations, Bill got more and more restless. The former knew that Bill was close, his moans were getting increasingly louder and the bucking of his hips was getting more violent. "Dipper.." Bill whispered, pressing his body close to said boy, "s-something... I-I... G-good," Bill let out a stream of incoherent words, gripping onto Dipper's hair. With no warning, Bill grasped Dipper's shoulders violently and whilst the brunette still had his mouth around his cock, and came. The liquid ran down Dipper's throat, he spat it out in the sink and rest his body against Bill, who had gotten really tired and limp. Dipper picked him up and placed him in the bath, in a few moments the boy had fallen asleep. The brunette ran his fingers through Bill's hair, lovingly.  
"I wish you were mine," Dipper stated, looking at Bill's peaceful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry that this chapter is so late!! I was busy with some shit that went down in life and had no time to finish the chapter but I've done my best but I apologize if this chapter is crap.


	4. No One Likes Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper get invited to the twins' cousin's (Harrison is an oc) wedding but Dipper does not get along with him well. 
> 
>  
> 
> ((I have a feeling the most of this story now is smut like fuck ok I can't write fluffy stuff soz))  
> ((Also Im so sowwy this is sooo late oof I forgot don't hate me))

~~~Author's POV~~~

"Why on earth do we have to go to his wedding, Mabel? He's so stuck up!" Dipper whines as he pulls his tie loose, unbuttons the top three buttons on his white shirt and shoves his hands into his black slacks. Not the neatest of looks to wear to a wedding but, hey, Dipper doesn't like the guy and he may or may not want to impress Bill and look hot as fuck. He felt like radiating his dominant energy tonight. Dipper ran a hand through his hair and flipped it to the side, letting it frame his face seductively.  
"Because it's impolite to not go, Dip-Dop!" She threw back, using his childhood nickname. Dipper rolled is eyes and finished tying his shoe lace. He'd taken on a more flirty appearance for the nights wedding purely because he wanted Bill to be distracted so he could be distracted.  
"I'm going to see how Bill is doing," He stated and left the room. Dipper strolled down to where the bathroom was and knocked on the door.

"Bill how you doing with the suit?" He called, leaning against the door. The door clicked, and opened slowly, a sheepish Bill poked his face round the door, his pale white face was dusted with a pink blush. Dipper gently pushed the door open, revealing why Bill was hiding by the door. The brunette couldn't stifle his laugh at how cute the smaller boy looked; his hair was messed up and pushed back a sign of hands being raked through it countless times, the boy's shirt button's were haphazardly connecting not a single one in the correct place, and his tie was... it didn't look like a tie to say the least.

Dipper let out a low chuckle. He walked closer to Bill, pressing him up against the wall, and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. The brunette let his fingers linger for more than necessary on the pale skin that was exposed. Bill swayed on his feet from side to side, a blush on his face becoming more apparent.  
"Stop. Moving," Dipper growled softly, trying not to sound that angry, shoving his knee in between Bill's legs to stop his movement. Dipper started buttoning the shirt from bottom to top, his fingers lightly grazing Bill's stomach, making the smaller boy shiver. After what felt like an eternity to Bill, Dipper had finally unbuttoned his shirt; his calloused hands grazed faintly at Bill's exposed, scrawny chest reaching the top of his shirt, and buttoning the offending clothing (Dipper really just wanted his shirt off, you see). Swiftly picking up the tie which had been discarded on the floor, Dipper tied it and tightened it. Bill's eyes fluttered shut when it got tighter, letting out a small gasp; music to Dipper's ears. Said man raised an eyebrow questioningly, but said nothing of the matter. 

~~~At The Wedding~~~  
  
"Harrison," Dipper greeted with a plastic smile, teeth grinding almost painfully.  
"Ah, Derek!" Harrison exclaimed, purposely sarcastic.  
"It's Dipper,"  
"Tomato, Tomato," He responded, mocking the different pronunciations, "Whose this?" He pointed to a cowering Bill who was behind Dipper, Mabel was off somewhere with the bride already.  
"This is Bill," Dipper snarled, wrapping an arm protectively around him, "and he's mine, got it?"   
Harrison was one of those assholes that flirted with anyone. Emphasis on "anyone".

Dipper could tell, even you could, that this marriage wouldn't end well.


	5. And Then She Said ‘I Do’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot about this work! So, first I am incredibly sorry to those who wanted more, and second, unfortunately this is being written on my phone instead of laptop, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!  
> Also *TW sexual abuse in this chapter *  
> Repeated *TW sexual abuse*

~~Author POV~~ *TW sexual abuse*  
The wedding had gone surprisingly well so far, Dipper and Harrison had managed to not tear one another’s head off and had kept each limb intact. 

Dipper and Bill sat next to each other on the lavishly decorated chairs, the brunette’s hand resting innocently on Bill’s fragile knee. 

“Who is the girl Harrison is marrying?” Bill whispered pulling at the threads on his jumper.

“If I’m being honest, I really don’t know. It’s the guy’s fourth marriage,” Dipper stated leaning back nonchalantly. Bill made a small sound of agreement before turning his head back to the groom. 

“He doesn’t like happy,” Bill said “I thought love was supposed to be happy,” 

“It’s not always like that, Bill, some people see love as a business thing rather than a happy thing,” Dipper whispered. A sweet melody of bells rang, contrasting the unenthusiastic mood. The bride, Melissa, walked down the isle with a sickly sweet smile on her face, one that screamed ‘I don’t want to be here right now’ . Her dress was a creamy white colour, the long tendrils of lace draped over silk scratch at the red carpet. In her hands was a light blue bouquet that matches the blue hue of her eyes. Bouncy waves of blonde hair sat across her shoulders, jumping in time with her step. Melissa’s face had a lot of makeup plastered on as if the stylist had attempted to recreate her. Melissa and Harrison certainly fit one another as both were quite stuck up, though Mabel thought Melissa was nice. 

Dipper zoned out halfway through the ceremony, he heard the faint “I do”’s and the cheering of crowd before the audience was ushered away and into the lobby where expensive food and drinks painted the tables at the sides of the rooms. Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand and pulled him over to the bar. 

“Have you ever drank alcohol, Bill?” Dipper asked seating himself in front of the boy. Bill silently shook his head, gazing around at the mass of people, his face contorting into one of fear. Dipper placed his hand on Bill’s cheek and gently tipped the blonde’s head to face him.  
“Hey, I’m here with you, don’t worry,” The older boy whispered lovingly, moving his thumb across Bill’s rosy cheek. In turn, Bill nuzzled into his hand.  
“Where are the bathrooms?” He whispered removing his face from Dipper’s hand. The brunette pointed to the toilets,  
“Want me to come with you?” Dipper asked eyeing the crowd warily. Bill took a deep breath and shook his head, confident he could make it.The blonde walked awkwardly to the bathrooms with Dipper watching him until he couldn’t see him anymore. 

A few minutes had gone by with Dipper getting increasingly worried. By the time 5 minutes had passed, Dipper stalked his way to the men’s restroom, barging past anyone. He slammed the door wide open. His eyes landed on a despicable sight that instantly got his rage boiling and anger seething 

“Get your fucking hands off of him!” Dipper roared, Bill was on his knees, a hand keeping him there, the owner of said hands and his dick out and was pushing it in Bill’s mouth. The boy was weeping and choking. Dipper ran towards the guy and kicked his knee out, the offender fell backwards his face being revealed.  
“Harrison,” Dipper seethed, the bastard had a sadistic grin on his face which made Dipper even angrier, his fist came back for a direct hit on his nose. The impact happened with a sickening but well-deserved crunch. Dipper rushed to Bill and sank onto his knees, the latter’s face had a red hand mark on it, his eyes puffy from crying, lips swollen from the abuse and his tie around his hands. Dipper undid Bill’s restraint whilst the boy sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.  
“Hey, Hey look at me,” Dipper whispered, looking into Bill’s hurt eyes. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m never going to let anything happen to you ever again. The older boy pulled Bill into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom. He pushed his way through the crowd as they all stared with wide eyes. Mabel ran up to Dipper.  
“What happened?!” She exclaimed, gently brushing her hand over a now asleep Bill’s hair.  
“I’ll explain in the car, get your phone out, we’re ringing the police.” Dipper grunted, pushing open the front doors. 

Once safely in the car, Dipper sat in the back with a peacefully Sleeping Bill tucked across his lap. Mabel sat in the drivers seat, ringing her hands as she passed the ringing phone towards Dipper. 

“Hi yes, I’d like to report sexual and physical abuse,” Dipper’s voice wavered and Mabel gasped heavily in the background. “Bill Cipher was the victim and Harrison Lock the abuser,” 

The dispatcher asked a few more questions before telling Dipper the Police are going to investigate and bring both parties in for questioning.

As the line cut of Dipper let out a wet sigh, tears streaming down his face.  
“It’s my fault,” He croaked, pressing his forehead against Bill’s chest, “I shouldn’t have let him go alone!” 

Mabel reaches back to silently grab Dippers hand while he cried.  
“It wasn’t your fault. It was that bastard Harrison’s, Dipper you shouldn’t blame yourself. You need to take care of Bill, yes, but also yourself. It’s traumatic for everyone,” She says before going silent and putting her hand on the wheel.

When they got home, the brunette sat down on the couch laying a still asleep Bill back on his lap.  
“Mabel,” Dipper called, “Will you grab me a wet cloth, a bowl of cold water, blankets and ice cream, Bill’s favourite please,” 

“Dip...per,” Bill whispered voice hoarse and scratchy from the abuse. A few silent tears slipped from Dipper but he kept them to himself.

“Shush, baby boy, it’s okay I'm here with you and I’m not going anywhere,”  
Mabel gave Dipper the stuff he asked for and the latter placed the damp cloth on Bill’s forehead, and tucked him up with the blankets.  
“Do want some ice cream, baby?” Dipper whispered his hand gently raking through Bill’s hair.  
Bill shook his head, and curled up to Dipper his red face pushed into Dipper’s chest. Not long after, the boy fell asleep again and Dipper stayed with him making sure nobody touched his baby boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the next chapter be in Bill’s POV as he gets investigated by the police and has to recount everything? - if this happens Bill’s Backstory will be more revealed, or would you like a filler story for now?  
> **Also I hope that everyone stays safe and healthy during lockdown and a big Well done and hug to every NHS worker and family <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, this is my first Gravity falls/Billdip fic so I hope you enjoyed, also if you want me to continue this and get to the eventual smut, kudos are greatly appreciated! ~Onyx


End file.
